El cumpleaños de Hotaru
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Entro al salón con su típico rostro sin expresión alguna, todos se callaron al notar su presencia, pero alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima, aquel que poseía esa mirada azul grisáceo profunda… Mala en Summary -.-U One-Shot


_**¿Y como son los cumpleaños de Hotaru?**_

Hotaru cumple años mañana  
Dijo una castaña de ojos avellana a todo el grupo  
¿A si que… que podemos regalarle?

Rabitos ¿Qué mas?  
Respondió Sumire, la chica de cabello de alga, indiferente  
Esa chica es demasiado codiciosa para aceptar regalos de corazón

Pienso lo mismo… con vaciar sus alcancías será feliz  
Dijo sincera la mejor amiga de la peli verde

Natsume, el chico de cabello ceniza y ojos carmesí, simplemente leía su manga sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.  
Mientras su amigo Ruka, el chico Rubio, hacia lo contrario escuchando cada palabra salida de la conversación sobre ese cumpleaños tan próximo a ser.

¡No sean así!  
Reclamo la castaña  
Aunque sea inexpresiva, sonríe por dentro  
La defendía… pues claro era su mejor amiga, no había forma de no hacerlo.

Pero **muy **adentro  
Recalco Sumire con burla

La susodicha, Hotaru, escuchaba cada palabra desde fuera del salón.  
¿Así la veían todos a excepción de Mikan?

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, seguramente si no fuera por que se prometió no llorar a menos que fuese algo realmente triste, realmente habría lagrimeado un poco.

Entro al salón con su típico rostro sin expresión alguna, todos se callaron al notar su presencia, pero alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima, aquel que poseía esa mirada azul grisáceo profunda… ¿ya saben quien no?  
obviamente Ruka

De la mente del chico no salía la pregunta  
¿qué regalarle?  
Obviamente no le regalaría Rabitos ni dinero como propuso Sumire  
Debía ser algo más de corazón.

El día del mañana no se hizo esperar  
para despertar a la chica cumpleañera, ahora de 13 años, con un fuerte…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HOTARU!  
De su mejor amiga Mikan

Deja de fastidiarme tan temprano en mi cumpleaños  
Dijo la chica indiferente aunque por dentro se sentía feliz, por lo que se le escapo una leve sonrisa

¡Ah! ¡Ya se! vamos de compras  
Exclamo Mikan un poco nerviosa

¿Vas a tenerme dando vueltas por Central town hasta que terminen de organizar una fiesta sorpresa en el gran salón?... suena bien  
Dijo la Oji violeta al descubrir fácilmente a su amiga

Jeje… Hotaru el chiste de la fiesta sorpresa es que sea sorpresa n.ñU  
Dijo Mikan un tanto decepcionada

Ya lo se pero no sabes mentir  
Dijo la cumpleañera Hotaru saliendo de detrás de su vestidor con un vestido gris hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros

Oh no, en tu cumpleaños no vas a andar como ejecutiva general de una gran empresa  
Reclamo la castaña empujando a Hotaru de nuevo a su vestidor

Pero si es lo que soy ¬¬ *Suspiro* bien ¿que me pongo?  
Pregunto resignada

Esto  
dijo la castaña extendiéndole una bolsa

Ni en mis peores pesadillas  
dijo la pelinegra viendo el contenido

Vamos… solo por hoy  
dijo la de ojos avellana haciendo cara de perrito arrepentido que ni la reina del hielo podría resistir

Bien lo hare  
dijo entrando al vestidor

Salió de nuevo pero con un vestido rojo con volados hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una chaquetita blanca sin cerrar, zapatos abiertos blancos con un poco de tacón bajo, algunas pulseras en sus muñecas y con una diadema blanca en la mano

¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto?  
dijo Hotaru entregándole la diadema

Para esto  
se acercó a ella y con sus manos le toco su cabello, y este de la nada comenzó a crecer

¿Pero que…?  
dijo Imai sorprendida

El profesor suplente me presto su Alice  
Dijo Mikan poniéndole la diadema  
¡Que linda!, ahora el maquillaje

Le puso un poco de sombra oscura en los ojos, rubor ligero en las mejillas, Rímel, etc.

¡Listo!  
Exclamo cuando había terminado  
Te queda hermoso

Debo admitir que aprendiste a maquillar…  
Dijo admirándose en el espejo  
Pero recuerdo que de niñas me pintabas de payaso ¬¬  
dijo tranquila hasta que noto algo  
falta el brillo de labios 7_7

Parece que lo olvide…  
dijo mintiendo  
así estarás bien solo vamos ^^  
dijo de nuevo la castaña cambiando el tema

La llevo dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas… y mas vueltas n.ñU  
Hasta que se hizo un poco tarde

Te voy a matar por hacerme dar tanta vuelta ¬¬  
Dijo la de cabello entre negro y morado

Al menos ya vamos a tu fiesta  
Dijo la de ojos avellana con una gran sonrisa

¬¬ al menos ya dejare de caminar… estos zapatos no son muy cómodos que digamos 7_7  
Contesto la cumpleañera

Gomene ^^  
Se disculpo su amiga

Fueron a un salón grande… no tan grande como en el que siempre se celebraba navidad, pero era lo suficiente para todo el grupo

Entraron tranquilas… había una gran mesa con muchos regalos, eso no le llamaba en nada la atención a Hotaru, ella no quería ver que dentro de la mayoría de esas cajas decoradas con lindos papeles de colores y moños no había nada mas que dinero, dinero que ella no quería, si es codiciosa pero ese dinero que tiene es por que se lo gana, aunque sea con chantaje no lo usaba para sus propios beneficios, tenia sus razones, y definitivamente no quería ver ese dinero que seguramente donaría a un orfanato lo mas pronto posible.

Todos la saludaban con un típico "Feliz cumple" "Felicidades" o cosas por el estilo.

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraba sentada en una gran mesa con un pastel frente a ellas, con una vela en forma de 13 encendida

Empezaron a cantar "Las Mañanitas"  
Para que en el justo momento que terminaran, soplara las velas  
Y así fue

Mientras tanto iban llegando 2 chicos mas, el peli negro que se fue directo con Mikan… obvio ya eran novios de unos meses atrás, así que cuando podía, tenía y debía estar junto a ella. Y el otro era el rubio, el que no le quita el ojo de encima a la cumpleañera, verla hermosa era normal pero hoy se veía aun mas linda, luego deposito una pequeña cajita morada con nota anónima en la mesa de los regalos, antes le había pedido un consejo a Mikan quien le contesto de manera seria, un consejo que él seguiría por lo que también seguiría el plan que le ofreció la misma castaña.

¡Ahora que la cumpleañera abra los regalos!  
Justo lo que ella no quería hacer en público… ya que así tendría que agradecer por cosas sin sentido como el efectivo.

Para su sorpresa el primer regalo que abrió fue el de Sumire, y no era dinero como pensó antes, era una blusa echa a mano muy bonita color morado.

Esto la hizo feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera sincera y dar unas suaves gracias de corazón.

Bueno no soy tan mala como para dar solo dinero  
Dijo Sumire al escuchar el agradecimiento y verla sonreír por primera vez de tal manera tan dulce

Los siguientes regalos eran de igual manera con cariño e intención de alegrar a quien los recibiera, todo fue de esa manera hasta que llego al último regalo, pequeño, simple, pero con tomarlo pudo presentir un gran cariño proveniente del responsable del regalo, cuando sintió esto rápidamente intento averiguar quien se lo dio, pero solo decía anónimo.

No hizo gran alboroto sobre el tema, luego de esto saco el regalo de la pequeña caja, era un simple brillo labial sabor uva, pero por alguna razón ella sentía una segunda intención en tan simple regalo, y e apresuro a preguntar.

¿Mikan, tú me regalaste esto?  
Pregunto ya que recordó el incidente de la mañana con el brillo labial, pero dejo ir la pregunta al ver como su amiga se besaba con el chico peli negro

Camino hasta el baño, donde frente al espejo se coloco el brillo en los labios, la uva era su sabor favorito después del cangrejo, aunque claro no existe el brillo de cangrejo.

Salió del baño donde justo fuera se encontró con Ruka

Se te ve lindo  
Dijo el chico causando un poco de rubor en la chica

Gracias  
Fue la respuesta de la oji violeta

¿Y de que sabor es?  
Pregunto el chico con sonrisa picara

De uva  
Contesto cortante  
¿Qué lo quieres probar?  
Dijo en broma

¿Por qué no?  
Dijo el chico acercándose a ella cortando toda distancia entre ellos, robándole su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos  
Si es de uva  
dijo el chico feliz al ver a la chica Ruborizada

¿WTF? O.o  
Quedo en shock  
Tu no eres así Nogi  
Respondió la cumpleañera cuando volvió en si  
¿Qué planean y que quieren?

Planeo confesarme  
Respondió serio  
Y quiero que me digan que si

Okey ¿Quién te ayudo?  
Dijo rendida, él nunca se portaba así, él era más tranquilo y vergonzoso

Bueno me ayudo Mikan  
Dijo rendido, ya era obvio que lo había descubierto

Valla que Mikan se puso las pilas para darme mi mejor cumpleaños  
Dijo sonriendo maliciosa, para luego jalar por el cuello de la camisa al chico y cobrarle el beso anterior, le beso de sorpresa y poco a poco su beso fue correspondido

Unas semanas después observaba la fotografía de ese beso que tomo con sus oportunos insecto-cámaras, definitivamente su cumpleaños numero 13 fue el mejor, 1 sus amigos reconocieron que si tiene corazón, 2 descubrió que su mejor amiga es mucho mas que una simple mejor amiga, si no que es casi su hermana y 3 se gano novio *-*

**Tan, tan ^^ dedicado a todos los que cumplen en mayo ^ ^**


End file.
